


What Moving On Feels Like Even When It Still Hurts

by InesStarkDowney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butterfingers - Freeform, Dum-E - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, M/M, Peter Parker needs a hug from Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, implied post traumatic stress disorder, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesStarkDowney/pseuds/InesStarkDowney
Summary: It's been 8 months, 17 days, 3 hours, approximately 45 seconds since the end.But it's not over for Peter nor for Tony and Steve. But they just need a little push from each other, and maybe... maybe they can move on, even if it's not easy.





	What Moving On Feels Like Even When It Still Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I am back on my angsty bullshit

Peter seemed surrounded by pieces of his suit splattered all over the floor. He sat there, legs crossed, in the middle of the workshop, sweatpants and a stained t-shirt. Peter thought it was oil, but it could be coffee. It was a dark stain. Nevertheless, it didn’t matter, when he tried to ensemble his suit for the first time in months.

(8 months, 17 days, 3 hours, approximately 45 seconds. He knew it too well. It was like a tattoo printed into every inch of his skin. A constant reminder. Time ticking by, moving further away from that last moment.)

Dum-e, You and Butterfingers moved around him as well, looking at the parts of the Spider-Man suit like puzzle pieces. Their sight wasn’t wrong, Peter thought, as they all picked up parts and tried to have some input in the building. Peter laughed and shook his head.

“Yeah, guys, I don’t think this is gonna work this way.”

Dum-e looked at him sideways, wandering what Peter meant. All they were doing was trying to help him, just like the creator had said before he left. They should help the young boy. They wanted to make the creator happy while he didn’t come back.

“Maybe we should create sections. Pieces that look the same go together. This way it’ll be easier. This is the right train of thought, right, FRIDAY?” Maybe Peter was too tired to do this now, maybe. But when he couldn’t sleep, there was no better place than to come down to the workshop, possibly drink too much coffee and look at the pieces of the suit. Peter had to get back inside it one day. Maybe the faster he built it back on the easier it would be to wear it one day. Maybe. There were a lot of maybes.

“Certainly, Peter. I’ll put up the schematic now.”

“Thank you. Alright, boys, let’s get started!”

The bots didn’t hesitate for a single second, picking up the pieces and lying them next to similar ones. Peter smiled rather tiredly at their enthusiasm.

Tony, shoulder against the doorframe, watched with a shy smile, arms folded against his chest. He liked how Peter got used to the workshop, the bots, Friday, even if he was still slowly working out everything. It suited him, being there among unfinished projects only Peter could finish perfectly. Only Peter did Tony truest to have all of this. Peter Parker, possible engineer, Spider-Man, the future of the whole world.

“He seems to have settled in just fine.”, Steve whispered, even if he no longer needed to do so. Old habits die hard.

“He did. You should see once he figures out how to build the suit back up again. It’ll be like a whirlwind going by.”

Tony looked at Steve, back against the wall, hands in his pockets, observing Peter with a small smile. Steve looked at Tony and the smile grew larger. Even then, Tony’s heart beat out of rhythm at the sight of him.

“Reminds me of a certain someone.”

Tony snorted and looked back at Peter.

“Yeah, only he’s better. Much better.”

Peter was. All the good and bad found a balance in him. He wouldn’t step in and out of that line capable of distorting right and wrong. All of the hurt, the mistakes, bridges burned were worth it for in the end Tony to have found Peter. Like he said: He was better, a better chance at a better future.

“You must be so proud of him.”, Steve’s hand found Tony’s shoulder and there he grasped it, like so many times before. Sometimes in worry, others in companionship, even in pride. This time, it was a “I’m happy for you, Tony” kind of grasp. For once Tony was also happy for himself, for Peter, and he let himself fall into the touch. There would be so many more of these from then on, Tony thought, a forever of them.

“I am. I hope he knows that. I hope he got that in the end. I’m proud of him and I trust him like I never trusted anyone else.”

“He must know. How could he not when you gave him all of this? Your home, your bots, the means to make the world better, your heart and soul? He knows, Tony.”

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. He had to be sure of that before he went.

“Wait, wait… I got it! I got it!”, Peter jumped to his feet and punched the air, euphoria running through his veins. He could build his suit like it was brand new again. “Dum-e, you marvellous bot! Look, it’s so easy now.”

Tony giggled at the sight of the happy Peter in front of him. The happiness was real, like a warm sensation pooling in his chest, a security of something beautiful.

Peter froze and quickly turned around, facing the open door with a heavy chest. He swore, he heard… No. It couldn’t be. It was empty, no one was there besides himself. Dum-e grazed his leg with his arm and Peter looked down. Dum-e looked at him almost with concern.

“Yeah… It’s just us, isn’t it?” Dummy whirred, almost sadly, and Peter could only laugh half-heartedly, an ache he grew too familiar with since the loss of Tony spreading over his chest. “Yeah, just us from now on.”

Peter looked around the workshop, at the Iron Man suits on the back wall, at the old, run-down leather couch, at the bots, some of the first creations of Tony, at the tools thrown around the tables and even the floor, what was once Tony Stark at his best and worst. Tony had left all of this for Peter.

Peter would do his very best to not let him down. He’d carry him wherever he went, whatever he did, good or bad. If one thing he was sure of, was that Tony cared and would be there in the end, physically or not.

 


End file.
